La bande à part
by SNAPESSLOVE
Summary: Quand un trio arrive en plein Poudlard pour pairer Severus et Harry. Délire PWP total.
1. Chapter 1

**La bande à part**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR.

Mise en scène: Deux gangs existent à poudlard, un nouveau tout droit venu de Slash Boulevard va venir ébranler cet équilibre... SLASH

S'il-vous plaît, cette fic n'est pas sensé être super descriptive ni pleine de beaux mots, elle est simple et c'est ainsi que je la voulais, alors siouplé épargnez-moi ces détails dans les reviews! J'vous aime!

Petite fic pour mes deux amies.

**La bande à part**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée_

C'était connu, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle formaient le gang le plus malsain de Poudlard. Harry Potter, Hermione et Ron, celui que tout le monde avait envie d'aimer. Ces deux gangs se livraient bataille tout les jours; Insultes, coups, mauvaise plaisanteries, rien n'échappait à l'imagination de ces gamins pour faire chier les autres. Alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensembles, nos trois favoris s'échangèrent quelques mots mâchouillés.

-Va y avoir des nouveaux ce soir. Dit Ron entre deux bouchées.

-Ah bon? Combien? Ils sont déjà attitrés à des maisons ou non? Des filles ou des gars?...

-Relaxe Hermione. Fit Ron. -J'ai entendu dire que c'était des filles, 3 en fait. Pour le reste j'en sais trop rien.

-Bien. Fit Harry d'un air désintéressé.

C'était connu, Harry n'avait guère d'intérêt pour la gente féminine puisqu'il était pris par son Quidditch et rien d'autre! Ron quant à lui, affichait un air d'excitation sous le regard désespéré d'Hermione qui avait peine à croire que, au travers cette passion pour la nourriture, se cachait un intérêt profond pour les filles.

Bref ça n'allait pas changer la vie des gens que quelques nouvelles entrent à l'école, en fait tout le monde s'en foutait royalement.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

D'un autre coté, dans le monde moldu, nos trois nouvelles à la veille de partir pour Poudlard prenaient un malin plaisir à préparer leur bagages ainsi que boire quelques boissons alcoolisées pour relaxer, elles étaient tellement nerveuses...

-Dis Vif d'or, tu crois que je devrais porter cet ensemble pour plaire à tout le monde? Demanda Jwulees d'un air incertain.

-Franchement Jwu, non! NON! Le brun à picots bleus ciel ne te va pas, mais alors là vraiment pas! Faut avoir l'air de ce qu'on est en passant, des 'sorcières de l'amour' !

-Ah? Fit Jwulees, n'ayant pas trop l'air de se souvenir du pourquoi elle avaient falsifié leur pedigree afin d'être des sorcières...

-Jwu as-tu pris du cola ce matin? On dirait que ça affecte ta mémoire! Ça ne te dit rien 'Sorcières de l'amour' ? La questionna Snapeslove.

-Bah oui, mais j'arrive pas à m'en souvenir!

-Bon j'te l'redis... En tant que porte parole du slash, nous sommes en mission afin de pairer des mecs de Poudlard ensemble! Dit Vif d'or.

-Bref, je crois que c'est plutôt pour notre plaisir personnel... Lâcha Snapeslove en faisant un clin d'oeil aux deux autres.

-Allez les filles on part dans 27 minutes! Faut pas tarder! S'empressa Vif d'or de dire.

-Bah une demie-heure... Ça me donne le temps de trouver des vêtements convenables. Rit Jwulees.

-Ils nous fournissent nos vêtements là bas... Je sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais bon... Lui lança Snapeslove avant de fermer sa propre valise.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

À Poudlard, vers les 20 heures, tous attendaient dans la maintenant trop nommée grande salle. Nos deux clans s'étaient levés et étaient prêt à se battre à cause d'une insulte de Malfoy envers Ron, alors qu'Harry élança son poing tout droit vers l'appendice nasale de son rival, un bruit de grande porte fit soudain stopper tout mouvement...

Nos trois 'sorcières' faisaient leur entrée dans un ralenti presque ridicule.

-Putain les filles, y'a du potentiel ici... Chuchota Vif d'or, les pupilles dans tout les sens à la fois.

-Je vois Harry, j'le vois vraiment!!! Fit Jwulees presque en train de faire une crise d'apoplexie.

Le ralenti s'arrêta enfin, après de longues minutes à marcher vers le promontoire (Bref normalement ça aurait pris 20 secondes, voyez le topo hehehe) et les trois femmes se mirent debout face à tout le monde... On put entendre derrière elles... (En fait c'est la narratrice qui entendit: )...

-Qui est cette magnifique femme? Vint une voix de la table des professeurs.

À McGonnagal de répondre:

-Je crois que son nom est Vif d'or, sur sa fiche sa dit qu'elle est douée en philtres... Ma foi Severus, c'est un peu comme les potions non?

Mais Severus Snape n'avait pas répondu, trop occupé à contempler cette femme, enfin une belle et séduisante femme, à son goût et qui avait l'air tellement gentille...

-Severus? Fit McGonnagal.

-Mhh... Hein? Ah les philtres, oui, c'est une discipline franchement difficile, ça demande d'être réfléchi, attentionné, gracieuse, belle, séduis...

-Ça va j'ai compris, Severus!

-Jwu, ou est Draco? Demanda Snapeslove.

-Juste là, il fixe Harry comme s'il voulait le tuer... M'enfin, c'est sûrement ce qu'il veut de toutes façons! Répondit-elle.

-ATTENTION! Je voudrais vous présenter nos nouvelles. Commença Dumbledore. -Je sais qu'elles arrivent en milieu d'année, mais je suis certain que tous vous ferez un effort pour bien les accueillir et que vous vous montrerez courtois à leur égards. Mademoiselle Vif d'or, particulièrement douée pour les philtres sera dans plusieurs de vos cours avec le professeur Severus Snape.

Snape sourit presque, presque.

-Mademoiselle Snapeslove, une certaine aptitude en défenses contre les forces du mal, vous accompagnera dans plusieurs de vos cours et mademoiselle Jwulees, qui possèdes des capacités surprenantes pour plusieurs matières à la fois suivra elle aussi un programme concentré de cours avec vous tous. Je crois, miss Jwulees, que vous avez un penchant pour les créatures magiques, je me trompe?

-En effet, j'adore les créatures magiques, même les plus repoussantes peuvent être magnifiques quand on sait les comprendre et les aimer. Répondit-elle.

-Bref, je vais maintenant demander au professeur McGonagall de bien vouloir venir avec le choixpeau.

Et la femme s'avança vers Dumbledore, un air inquiet. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreil:

-Je ne sais pas ou est le choixpeau.

Severus se leva alors.

-C'est moi qui le gardait bien précieusement, est-ce que vous auriez un inconvénient à ce que ce soit moi qui fasse le tirage avec le choixpeau? Demanda Severus à la surprise de celle-ci.

-Non, allez-y professeur, allez-y. -Jwulees de Chateaugay, veuillez prendre place. (J'ai pris ces endroit ok, capotez pas ça fait plus cute lol)

Elle prit place comme demandé et Severus Snape posa le 'décideur' sur sa tête.

-GRYFFONDOR!

-Snapeslove de Québec. (lol)

-SERPENTARD!

-Mademoiselle Vif d'or de Montréal. (hehehe)

-Êtes-vous nerveuse? Demanda Severus à la belle dame.

-Un peu.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vous offre un thé plus tard...

Vif le regarda puis se tourna vers les deux autres d'un air incrédule.

-Je pose le choixpeau sur votre tête, doucement. S'attentionna Severus, s'en était presque pathétique.

-GRIFFONDOR!

-Bref, je suis toute seule de mon bord... Ça commence bien... Ironisa Snapeslove.

-T'avais qu'à pas naître aussi folle. Chuchota Jwulees.

-Peut-être que Severus arrêtera d'être aussi ... bizarre avec moi maintenant que je suis Griffondor. Murmura Vif d'or.

-T'as pas remarqué qu'il a le béguin total depuis que t'es rentré? Lui fit remarquer Snapeslove.

-Heu non, pas du tout.

-Prenez place avec vos camarades de maison et je vous souhaite de vous régaler. Conclut Dumbledore.

Les trois filles se lancèrent un regard solidaire puis marchèrent en direction de leur tables. Snapeslove toute seule avec personne pour l'accompagner tandis que Jwulles et Vif d'or avaient déjà du plaisir et riaient ensemble!

-Je m'assois à coté d'Harry!

-Non c'est moi! Fit Vif d'or en poussant Jwulees.

Vif d'or preit place à côté d'Harry et manqua tomber en bas de la table tellement elle avait la langue sorti et les yeux à l'envers, complètement hypnotisée par le jeune garçon!

-Vif t'as pas tes chances avec lui, il aime les filles qui ne mangent pas de fast food! Chuchota Jwulees dans l'oreille de sa compagne de classe.

-Ah ouais? Regarde bien ça… Fit-elle avant de se retourner vers Harry Potter… -Bonjour. Je m'appelle Vif d'or! Est-ce que tu aimes le fast food?

Jwulees se frappa mentalement en entendant ça.

-Oui, j'aime bien de temps à autre. Je m'appelle…

-Il s'appel Harry Potter. Fit Jwulees.

Harry eut l'air quelque peu surprit.

-Merci… Soupira Vif d'or.

De son coté Snapeslove était malmenée par deux Serpentards…

-Moi c'est Crabbe, tu veux diner avec moi?

-On es pas djà _en train_ de diner? Fit-elle d'un air évident.

-Moi c'est Goyle, tu veux venir au parc avec moi?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-On comprend tout de suite pourquoi tu es Serpentard toi… Fit la voix de Draco Malfoy qui prit place à côté d'elle. –Pourquoi avoir choisit Poudlard?

-Bah heu… Parce qu'on dit que c'est la meilleure école… Et que les Serpentards sont les plus redoutés… Bref j'imagine…

-Intéressant… Viens, je vais te montrer les sous-sols, c'est plus intéressant que c'est stupides Crabbe et Goyle.

Snapeslove se leva et lança un regard à ses deux amies en train de se battre pour Harry Potter comme deux scorpions se battant pour le géniteur en période de reproduction…

-Ici, tous le monde appelle ça les cachots. Commença Draco. –Et là, c'est le bureau du professeur Snape, interdiction d'y flâner sous peine de se faire retirer un max de points, même pour les Serpentards. J'imagine qu'il cache bien des choses, mais vaut mieux pas s'y fourrer le nez.

Snapeslove eut l'idée de peut-être aller y fouiner, mais ce serait en cas d'urgence extrême.

-Alors, pourquoi cette haine envers Potter? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment tes affaires…

-Y a-t-il possibilité d'arranger les choses entre vous?

-Pas vraiment…

Comment les sorcières de l'amour allaient pairer ces sorciers alors? Peut-être Snape avec Potter serait plus envisageable après tout…

Pendant ce temps, dans la bibliothèque que Snape avait tenu à faire visiter à Vif d'or…

-Et cette section est réservée aux professeurs seulement… Parce que souvent, on y trouve des ouvrages explicites dans le genre…

-Ça va j'ai compris. Dites-moi, professeur Snape…

-Appelez-moi Severus, je vous en prie.

-Très bien Severus, j'aurais une question à vous poser…

-Posez-moi toutes les questions que vous voulez ma chère.

-Que pensez-vous de Potter?

-MMffh!

-Non… Je veux dire, y'aurait-il moyen de vous entendre avec lui un jour?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

-Et physiquement, comment vous le trouvez?

-C'est un élève qui plus est un homme… Franchement.

-Je suis une élève aussi, pourtant vous êtes après moi depuis mon arrivée…

-Oh… Ça parait tant que ça? Je veux dire non, je ne vous cour pas après… En fait non.. Bref j'arrête de m'enfoncer… Finit-il, mal à l'aise.

-Si je réussis à convaincre Potter, pourriez-vous faire un effort pour vous entendre avec lui? Fit Vif d'or en passant sa main sur le bras de l'homme.

-Oh oui, tout ce que vous voulez mademoiselle. Fondit-il sur le sol.

-Bien, si vous tenez votre parole, j'accepterai de diner en privé avec vous, mais seulement quand ce sera réussi. Au revoir Severus.

-Au revoir mademoiselle. Soupira l'homme déjà aveuglé et prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour gagner le cœur de Vif d'or.

Dans un coin de la cours extérieur, nos trois sorcières de l'amour s'étaient réunies afin de faire des plans.

-Alors Snapeslove, pas trop traumatisée de Draco?

-Non, il m'a même révélé l'endroit ou Snape pourrait cacher des trucs! Rit-elle. –Qui dit mieux?

-Eh bien, je suis désolée de pèter ta bulle Snapeslove, mais j'ai beaucoup mieux…

-Hein? S'exclama Jwulees. – Racontes!

-J'ai dit à Snape que j'accepterais de diner en privé avec lui seulement s'il s'entendait bien avec Harry…

-C'est pas juste, toi il a le beguin sur toi, tu le fais chanter! Jalousa Snapeslove.

-On n'avais pas établi de règles au départ, donc je gagne!

-Mais… Fit Jwulees. –Comment on s'y prend alors?

-Bah je lui ai dit que j'allais convaincre Harry aussi… Donc Jwulees, c'est ta tâche car j'ai Snape sur le dos depuis le début!

-Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

-Ne vois pas, fais-le! Ordonna Snapeslove.

-Facile à dire, t'as rien à faire comme mission!

-Bah c'est là que tu te trompes Jwulees! Moi je vais superviser et intervenir si besoin, c'est pas de la tarte tu sauras!

-N'empêche… C'est toujours mieux que de se coltiner Snape qui bave presque partout… Insinua Vif d'or.

-Sorcières de l'amour, que notre saga commence!

Et elles se frappèrent toutes dans les mains avant de repartir chacun de leur côté. Évidemment, dès son entrée dans le château, un aimant vivant fut attiré par elle…

-Tiens, mademoiselle Vif d'or… Dit Snape mielleusement en arrivant près d'elle.

Roulant les yeux vers le ciel elle dit :

-Ah, professeur Sna… Severus. Que me vaut l'immense _honneur_ de votre présence?

-J'ai pensé, pour vous mettre à l'aise dans votre nouvelle école, de vous faire visiter.

-Ah mais c'est très gentil, mais il semble que j'ai à faire… Et vous aussi si je ne me trompe…

-Vous m'avez dit le convaincre d'abord, donc en réalité, rien ne me retient…

-N'avez-vous pas un cours à préparer pour demain?

-Ça peut attendre. Répondit l'homme.

-Je suis raide, pas très envie de marcher pour visiter de toute façon.

-Je peux vous arranger cela d'un bon massage des…

-Non, franchement professeur!

-Des épaules, ce n'est pas mal.

-Non merci, je vais plutôt me reposer en étudiant mes philtres.

-Comme vous voulez…

Et dans un autre coin du château…

-Et je dirais même que Snape est quelqu'un de bien Harry.

-Ça c'est parce que tu ne le connais pas.

-Hey, fais-moi donc confiance un peu. Je dirai à Vif d'or de t'accompagner car Snape a vraiment l'air d'en être fou! Dit Jwulee.

-Ça c'est bizarre. Il n'a jamais agit de la sorte. Remarqua Harry.

-Bin justement, tu vois qu'il y a place à changements, s'il te plaît Harry!

-C'est bien parce que j'ai envie d'en finir avec ses engueulades inutiles et aussi parce que je te trouve gentille, mais d'accord.

-Super! Tu verras, tout ira bien.

-À SUIVRE-

Snapeslove


	2. Chapter 2

Réunion des sorcières de l'amour dans la grande salle...

-Bon, les filles... Harry a accepté de faire un effort, il est convaincu! Dit Jwulees en montrant fièrement un sourire grand comme la porte.

-Toi Vif d'or, t'en es ou? Demanda Snapeslove.

-Bin heum... Au même point en fait.

-Là les filles, va falloir trouver un mec pour pairer Draco parce que j'commence à le trouver un peu envahissant... Se plaignit Snapeslove.

-Débrouilles-toi un peu, t'es une grande fille. Lui répondit Jwulees.

-HEY! Vous êtes deux pour pairer deux mecs.. Moi toute seule, c'est comme pas juste …

-Au pire t'as qu'à te le faire. Dit Vif d'or, un gros sourire étampé dans l figure.

-Vraiment comique, mais vrrrraiment comique! Bouda Snapeslove.

-Oh aller quoi, c'est pas grave, on va trouver quelque chose! Fit Vif d'or.

-J'te rappel que j'avais pris mon pseudo parce que j'aime Snape moi... Contrairement à toi!

-Je l,aime, mais si je succombe c'est mort, comprend donc ça! Répondit Vif d'or, triste.

-Si ça se jouait entre nous Vif, tu perdrais!

-Ah bon comment ça?

-Parce que j'arriverais à faire tomber Snape en amour avec moi juste en claquant des doigts... Fit Snapeslove.

-Ben t'es mal partie, il bave déjà quand il me voit...

-BON ÇA SUFFIT LES FILLES! On va pas s'engueuler quand on a l'ultime chance d'être ici, à Poudlard, de cotoyer nos ultimes beaux mecs et de pouvoir bénéficier de la possibilité de les voir s'embrasser LIVE devant nos yeux!!!!!!! Expliqua Jwulees.

-J'AI UNE IDÉE! Hurla Vif d'or.

Les deux autres la regardèrent, incrédules, car Vif n'hurlait pratiquement jamais.

-En fait on leur prépare une belle soirée d'amoureux, avec musique, souper, chandelles et...

-Classic, bien trop classic! Ils vont nous sentir venir des miles à la ronde. Dit Snapeslove.

-Tu oublie qu'ils n'ont même pas connaissance du monde d'ou l'on vient, des fics et du slash... Lui rappela Jwulees.

-Peut-être que j'ai omi ce détail, mais une soirée romantique, avec Snape dans le décor, ça ne cadre tout simplement pas! Renchérit Snapeslove.

-Pas faux. Affirma Vif d'or en pointant Snapeslove du doigt.

-Faut vite trouver, ils sont d'accord je vous le redit! Dit Jwulees.

-Ben tiens. Commença Snapeslove. -Harry il t'aime bien non?

-Ouais. Répondit Jwulees.

-Ben voilà, tu l'invite à boire quelques verres, en fait tu l'ennivre un peu, beaucoup... Bref tu vois quand il atteind le stade ou il accepte de faire plein de trucs qu'il n'accepterait pas normalement. Ensuite tu lui dit qu'il doit aller voir Snape, bref, invente un défi pour lui qu'il ne pourra pas refuser, je m'occupe de Snape. Expliqua Snapeslove.

Vif d'or la questionna du regard.

-T'inquiètes, je vais m'occuper de Snape. Répéta-t-elle, un sourire malicieux au coin de la bouche.

-Ça marche, Vif pendant ce temps trouves-toi un truc à faire, on en a pour la soirée!

La pauvre Vif d'or se leva, mais on ne su jamais ou elle alla.

* * *

Durant la soirée, Jwulees vait réussis à ennivrer Harry grace à des réserves de vin achetées en ville.

-Alors comme ça tu vas passer les tests de potions tu crois? Demanda-t-elle.

-Haut la main! Dit Harry.

-Pour être certain d'avoir un bonnen ote, faudrait déjà que Snape ne te déteste plus.

-Oui, facile à dire!

-Bin j'ai une idée, moi. Sourit-elle.

-Vas-y, je suis toute ouïe.

Snapeslove, cachée derrière la porte fit signe à Jwulees de lui dire quand mettre son plan à exécution.

-Tu vas aller le voir et le convaincre que vous pouvez vous entendre. Et Jwulees fit signe à Snapeslove de commencer le plan.

Cette dernière couru dans les cachots à la rencontre de Snape pendant que Jwulees expliquait à Harry comment faire.

Toc Toc...

-Entrez. Fit la voix de Snape.

-Bonsoir professeur Snape.

-Ah, bonsoir miss Snapeslove, vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

-Oui... En fait je suis venue vous parler de mademoiselle Vif d'or...

Snape fut plus qu'intéressé et lui fit signe de continuer. Snapeslove lui expliqua donc que pour pouvoir avoir son amie, il devait accomplir un défi, règle inventée bien entendu.

-Alors je dois accomplir un défi pour obtenir les faveurs de mademoisselle Vif d'or.. Hmmm... Quel est ce défi?

-Potter va venir vous voir ce soir, en fait il ne tardera pas. Il n'est pas au courant de votre défi, mais moi et miss Jwulees l'avons convaincu d'essayer de s'entendre avec vous.

-Je vois...

-Votre défi consistera à vous rapprocher de Potter le plus possible.

-Ça devrait pouvoir se faire, s'il est d'accord.

-Il l'est, mais il ne sait pas que vous allez vous rapprocher à ce point...

-Quel point?

L'air un peu timide de Snapeslove ne lui disait rien de bon...

-Écoutez, cela est le défi ultime pour avoir les faveurs de mademoiselle Vif d'or, alors soyez attentif à ce que je vais vous dire...

-Faites.

-Vous allez devoir... Réussir... à... Passer un moment intime avec Potter.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Gagner sa confiance, le toucher, l'embrasser.

-Êtes-vous devenue folle?!

-Ce n'est pas mon défi hein!!! Si ça n'avait été que de moi c'est moi qui aurait fallu embrasser.

-Quoi?

-Non, passons. Donc vous allez faire ça, peu importe le temps que ça vous prendra, mais il faut le faire ce soir. Sinon pour Vif, c'est mort.

-Vous avez là de bien bizarres traditions...

-Acceptez-vous?

-Ai-je le choix! Soupira l'homme.

-C'est un oui?

-Oui! Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils méchament.

Snapeslove accourue vers Jwulees, lui fit signe que tout était en ordre.

-Bon Harry, tu y vas maintenant! Tiens, prend ces bouteilles, ça te donnera des forces.

-Du vin?

-Donnes-les à Snape en cadeau en arrivant, il appréciera.

-Si tu le dis. De toutes façons, je veux ces bonnes notes!

Et le plan, jusque là, se déroulait à la perfection. Nos deux pseudo-sorcières finirent par trouver Vif d'or et lui expliquèrent le plan en gros et elles filèrent tous près de la porte de Snape pour essayer d'entendre quelque chose.

* * *

-Oh, j'ai un cadeau pour vous. Fit Harry, nerveusement.

-Un cadeau?

-Tenez. Répondit-il en lui tendant les bouteilles de vin.

-Oh... Je vous remercie, voilà des vins de qualité, prenderiez-vous un verre avec moi? Fit Snape, pensant toujours à son objectif premier; Accomplir le défi pour obtenir Vif d'or.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont réussir? Demanda Vif d'or.

-Chhhhut! Tu vas nous faire repèrer! Chuchota Jwulees. -Au fait, Snapeslove, t'as dit quoi à Harry?

Elle lui expliqua vite fait.

-T'es complètement barje, oh lala putain! Fit Vif d'or. -Si après il pense toujours à moi je suis cuite!

-Ben faut faire des sacrifices dans la vie. Répondit Snapeslove.

-Vos gueules maintenant! Dit Jwulees en regardant par la serrure.

-Il se passe quoi? Demanda Snapeslove.

-Rien pour le moment, Snape a invité Harry à s'assoir et il s'est ensuite assis sur le même sofa que lui!!!

-Yeah! Mon plan marche!

-Attends avant de crier victoire. Dit Vif d'or.

-Jwulees on voit tes fesses quand t'es accroupie comme ça...

-Ta gueule Snapeslove! Dit-elle en remontant le plus possible son pantalon.

-N'empêche, c'est pas laid du tout...

-Ta... Gueule! Répéta-t-elle en cachant avec sa main.

-Lâchez-vous, y'aura l'temps pour vos trucs plus tard! Fit Vif d'or.

-Y'a aucun truc! Dit Jwulees.

-Pourrait y en avoir... Ouais ouais, je sais, ma gueule. Conclut Snapeslove.

-Ça y est, Snape s'approche un peu pendant qu'Harry verse du vin, il a rien vu!

-C'est trop de la bombe!

-Yeah!

-J'espère qu'il tardera pas à entrer en contacte avec Harry! Ah au fait les filles, voici un gadget que j,ai acheté des frères Weasley!

Jwulees sortit un triple tube qu'elle mit dans la serrure.

-Tenez, chacun son bout, regardez dedans, on va tous voir! Sourit-elle.

-Franchement t'es trop forte! Fit Vif d'or.

-Ya de l,action! Snape lui touche l'épaule!!!!

-Harry sourit!

-Aller, un baiser maintenant...

-Je sais professeur, il y a longtemps que je voulais arrêter de me battre avec vous.

-Tu me permettrais d'être plus directe avec toi? Bien que je prenne la liberté de te tutoyer?

-Oui, bien sure.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien Harry, mais il me faut accomplir quelque chose que tu ne risque pas de comprendre sur le fait.

-Quoi donc?

-Me fais-tu confiance?

-Putain il saut vite à la conclusion! Ça va pas le faire là! Se plaignit Vif d'or.

-Oui professeur.

-Il s'approche d'Harry, matez ça les filles! Dit Jwulees toute excitée.

-Que faites-vous?

-Laisse-moi faire, je t'expliquerai par la suite. Fit Snape en collant ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

Ce fut un baiser surprenament long... Snape y mit du coeur pour être certain que le défi soit rempli. Harry se laissa faire tout bonnement, pas trop certain de ce qui se pasait.

-Maintenant je te dis pourquoi j'ai fais cela.

-Non professeur, non... Refaites-le encore une fois, c'est tout.

-T'as vu Vif, il en redemande! Dit Snapeslove.

-Je suis aux anges, je vois mes deux personnages préférés en train de s'embrasser, aaaahhhh! Dit Jwulees, toute de joie.

-Tu n'es pas choqué?

Harry, ennivré depuis belle lurette de répondre...

-Non, au contraire, jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela se passerait si bien...

Snape se pencha de nouveau pour embrasser Harry, mais ce dernier passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme et approfondit le baiser, qui dura au moins 3 minutes.

-Je suis bouche-bée les filles, c'est plus que demandé, c'est.. Paradisiaque là! Fit Snapeslove.

-On était ici pour ça... Et on a eu ça!

-Professeur...

-Appeles-moi Severus.

-RRRAAAHHH il lui demande de l'appeler par son prénom!!!!! S'excita Vif d'or.

-CHUT!

-Severus alors...

-Oui?

-Ça peut se reproduire?

-Quoi donc?

-Cet... Incident?

-Tu apprécie vraiment?

-Oui... En un seul coup vous m'avez...

-Je vois. Et puis à quoi bon!

Snape se pencha encore pour embrasser Harry, il ne se lâchèrent plus de la soirée.

-Bin Vif, quel spectacle! Au moins t'as la paix maintenant! Fit Snapeslove.

-Oui! Et j'ai dy yaoi à fond la caisse là!

-Tu crois qu'ils vont baiser sur le sofa? Demanda Jwulees.

-Bah ils ont intérêt, au prix qu'on a payé pour falcifier nos documents afin d'être des sorcières! Dit Snapeslove.

-Oh oui ça y est ils se déshabillent...

-Ça promet!!!

FIN...

Délire, mais bon :P

SNAPESLOVE


End file.
